


Bingo

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where Hanamaki isn't afraid to show his love, though his methods are questionable.





	

_**To : Hanamaki Takahiro** _

          I SWEAR TO GOD I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!!

_**From : Hanamaki Takahiro** _

          Of laughter I assume? lol

_**To : Hanamaki Takahiro** _

          Just wait for me you prick, I’ll be at your place in 20 minutes, just you wait.

 

 

Hanamaki huffs in joy, locking his phone and throwing it on the couch. Getting up, he changes his pajamas, wearing more appropriate clothes for his fiery guest. Then he swiftly heads towards the kitchen, the idea of the freshly brewed coffee is equal to heaven to him even though it’s almost midnight. However, there’s another image in Hanamaki’s mind, taking up much more space than any other shenanigan roaming inside.

It’s Iwaizumi’s cute, little pout.

And tonight, Hanamaki finally feels ready to voice it out.

He jumps when his doorbell is being ringed aggressively. Coffee mug in his hand, he opens the door for Iwaizumi.

“Could you not assault my doorbell? Thank you,” he smirks at his panting guest.

“WHAT THE F-” Hanamaki shushes Iwaizumi, reminding him that he’s still in the apartment’s stairway and people are most probably asleep by now. Iwaizumi starts whispering, though his aggression is still mixing in his voice.

“What the fuck man, when I came home, everything on my desk were turned into cardboard.”

“Yeah I know, why don’t you come in first, so we can talk?”

Iwaizumi takes off his shoes, heaving. Closing the door behind him, Hanamaki asks Iwaizumi if he likes a cup of coffee and gets a negative answer.

“We can talk it out, just drink some coffee and rest first,” Hanamaki offers again.

“I didn’t came here to rest, “Iwaizumi retorts, “I came here to understand why are you pulling all these pranks on me. When I came home, the monitor, keyboard, mouse, photo frames; everything on my desk were replaced by cardboard replicas. And nothing artistic, I should point out, very bad replicas.”

“Sorry, neither me nor Mattsun are artsy people. But it’s the thought that counts, am I right?”

Handing the second coffee mug to Iwaizumi, they sit on the couch. Iwaizumi seems more relaxed, agitated expression on his face is nothing but a trace of frown now. “ _I want to cup his cheeks,_ “ Hanamaki thinks but has to contain his excitement.

“I’ll ask one more time, “ Iwaizumi sips on the coffee, “why are you doing this? First, it was a soap covered in clear nail polish, then you offered me Oreos one day but apparently filling in the middle was replaced with toothpaste -”

“Oh that one was brilliant,” Hanamaki chuckles.

“No, nothing you did to me would classify as ‘brilliant’, Makki. I didn’t know you were close friends with Mattsun before I moved in with him, I’m this close to regretting my decision. So, care to explain me this prank obsession of yours?”

“It’s just the way I show my love to people! Nothing you should worry about.”

“What?” It’s obvious that Iwaizumi’s caught off guard with the explanation. “That’s a lie, you only prank me.”

Hanamaki chuckles again, almost whispering to the empty mug in his hand.

“Bingo.”

He doesn’t dare to lift his head now that the anxiety starts sinking in, finally settling in his guts. Iwaizumi is silent, though Hanamaki knows better than anyone else that Iwaizumi is easy to read, too honest with his expressions for his own good.

“You’re probably joking, “ Iwaizumi nervously breaks the silence.

“I wish I was, “ Hanamaki sighs, “at least I wouldn’t be in this excruciating pain called ‘having a crush’ for the past 5 months.” 

He finally takes the risk of meeting Iwaizumi’s eyes and sees something he least expects; a huge blush, spread all the way to his ears. Iwaizumi is covering his mouth with the back of his hand, battling with his embarrassment. On the other hand, Hanamaki has his own battles with is emotions welling up inside.

“You came to yell at me but look what you got… “ Lowering his eyes, Hanamaki continues, “I’m pretty sure it’s so unsatisfactory for you.”

“Is this true?”

“What is?”

“Y-you, loving me…”

“It is Iwazumi, You don’t look like it but you’re pretty dense, huh?”

He expects Iwaizumi to cuss but gets an answer he couldn’t be courageous even to dream.

“Just… just give me some time.”


End file.
